


RETRO FUTURE

by HONEYHOONS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHOONS/pseuds/HONEYHOONS
Summary: When they pulled away the tip of his nose and ears turned a gentle shade of red as pink dusted his cheeks, "Thank you, Jihoon" Soonyoung eventually said, his voice sounding like honey.-an 80’s oneshot bc why not





	RETRO FUTURE

"Jihoon," Wonwoo spoke suddenly and Jihoon didn't look up.

 

"Jihoon."

 

"Jihoon!"

 

Jihoon looked up, "What?"

 

Wonwoo huffed, "Let's go dance"

 

"Eat my shorts, bitch. Go alone." Jihoon stuck his tongue out and took a sip of his beer.

 

The elder raised an eyebrow, "So we came to the skating rink for nothing?"

 

Jihoon shrugged, "We come every week, what's the problem?"

 

Wonwoo pulled at Jihoons arm, "Come on. One dance, I'm trying to get this guy jealous."

 

That made Jihoon stand immediately, anything to help Wonwoo secure the bag.

 

The two walked to the area designated for skates and pulled them on, Wonwoo went into the rink first. Jihoon spotted a male making his way to Wonwoo and quickly chased Wonwoo, meeting him near the edge.

 

"Did he see?" Jihoon asked and Wonwoo nodded with a smirk.

 

"Perfect," Jihoon was a pretty good skater but when he turned around and spotted a boy in a pastel pink jacket and cute shorts, he nearly fell.

 

The boy smiled and Jihoon felt weak at the knees.

 

**-**

 

Jihoon raised the long, brown pole and lined it up with the purple striped ball. As he pulled it back he blew and a puff of smoke rose from his lips, then he pushed it forward and the ball went straight into the hole.

 

Soonyoung watched the familiar boy in awe, his lips parting.

 

"Good job, Ji!" A large male pat Jihoon on the back.

 

"Get the fuck off, Wonwoo and finish the game, I need another drink." Jihoon rolled his eyes and pushed Wonwoo away before turning and nearing the bar.

 

Soonyoung approached Jihoon, his pale legs making contact with the cool stool. "H-hello, I'm Soonyoung."

 

Jihoon looked up, his eyebrows rising then his mouth forming a smile, "Well hello, Soonyoung. I'm Jihoon. Do you go to school here?"

 

Soonyoung nodded, "We have a class together, but I guess you never noticed me." He slightly pouted and Jihoons eyes softened.

 

"Tell me your dorm, I'll visit sometime." Jihoon grabbed a napkin and a pen that happened to be laying around.

 

The boy's eyes widened, "M-my dorm? A-and you're so popular, I can't-"

 

Jihoon took Soonyoungs hand and put the paper in his hand, "Just write it."

 

And he did.

 

-

 

"Soonie, someones here for you!" The boy at the door yelled behind him and Jihoon clutched the stem of the flowers.

 

The boy came running from his room, wearing an oversized sweater and shorts that were hidden by its size. "Jihoonie, I told you to stop!" Soonyoung stomped up to the door, his eyes slanted and lips pouted.

 

Jihoon smiled and scratched the back of his head, "If it makes you feel better, I'm asking you on a date this time."

 

Jun made kissing noises.

 

Soonyoung turned red and took the flowers, "Let me change."

 

"No need."

 

It was a surprise to Soonyoung that Jihoon had a blue convertible.

 

Also to his surprise, it was fun.

 

Soonyoung wore a pair of Jihoons sunglasses and he sat on the top of the seat, his feet where he should sit. With his arms thrown up, he cheered.

 

"Jihoonie, look!" Soonyoung pointed at the large field used by grazing animals. He smiled widely, "Is that where we're going?"

 

Jihoon, whos hands sat on the wheel, grinned, "Of course."

 

Once they got out of the car, Jihoon pulled out a basket and a red and white cloth. He set it down on the grass and they sat.

 

"A picnic?" Soonyoung cocked his head and took a sandwich.

 

Jihoon nodded as he took a bite of his own. "And we're watching the sunset."

 

It seemed all out of a cliche movie to Soonyoung when he sat on the hood of the blue convertible with Jihoon.

 

The sun was in the distance as it slowly fell, the clouds turning into pink and blue.

 

Behind them, the sky became dark as the reds and oranges disappeared into the mountains.

 

"Hey Soonyoung," Jihoon spoke up and Soonyoung realized that the boy was wearing a leather jacket.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Will... will you be my boyfriend?"

 

"Will I?!" Soonyoung shouted and threw his arms up, standing on the hood suddenly, "Yes!"

 

Jihoon laughed and let out a long breath before standing as well. With that they shouted, laughing together and eventually with Jihoon pulling Soonyoung down for a kiss.

 

When they pulled away the tips of his nose and ear turned a gentle shade of red and pink dusted his cheeks, "Thank you, Jihoon" Soonyoung eventually said, his voice sounding like honey.

 

The shorter smiled and pulled him in for another.

 

-

 

"Fuck, Soonyoung are you sure?" Jihoon heavily breathed as he leaned down, kissing against Soonyoungs bare skin.

 

Soonyoung breathlessly laughed, "If you stop now, I will hate you forever."

 

"But we need to think this through, I mean it's your virginity-"

 

"Where did Lee Jihoon go? The Jihoon that's a bad boy and drives a convertible. The Jihoon that smokes and drinks and curses. The one that would do this to me with no hesitation?"

 

Jihoon kissed down Soonyoungs neck, marking him, "He's here but now he doesn't smoke or drink near Soonyoung because of his asthma. He does this with hesitation because now he cares for someone."

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and looped his arms around Jihoons neck before pulling him down and kissing the life out of him.

 

"Just put it in, Jihoonie."

 

-

 

"Why would Jihoon like a boy like that?"

 

"He's so ugly."

 

"Why is he wearing that?"

 

Soonyoung ran into the restroom, the bell rang but he didn't care. He sat in the stall and let his tears flow down, cupping his mouth and sobbing silently.

 

"Soonyoung, baby, are you in here?"

 

"No." The boy meekly spoke.

 

Jihoon sighed and knocked on the stall, "Let me in, baby."

 

"Why do you love me?" Soonyoung blurted.

 

"What? Oh my fucking god," Jihoon went silent and Soonyoung shrieked at the sight of Jihoon crawling under the door.

 

Soonyoung was wide-eyed, "Jihoon!"

 

"Who said that?"

 

"Said what?" Soonyoung looked away.

 

Jihoon cupped Soonyoungs face, "Get off the toilet, baby."

 

Soonyoung stood.

 

"Why do I love you?"

 

The boy nodded.

 

"I love my Soonie because he's smart. He's beautiful, gentle, kind, sweet, innocent, and you know what he always does that makes me love him even more?"

 

Soonyoung shook his head.

 

"He loves me for who I am."

 

The taller felt tears again.

 

"Tell me who said those bad things and I'll show them a lesson."

 

Soonyoung stopped Jihoon from leaving the stall, "Don't."

 

"Why not?"

 

The taller weakly smiled, "I don't need their opinion. Only yours."

 

Jihoon grinned and cupped Soonyoungs face again, pulling him down for a kiss, "That's my boy."

 

-

 

"Mommy, daddy! I brought my boyfriend!"

 

Mrs. and Mr. Kwon walked to the door and Soonyoung had a giant smile, "This is Jihoon! Jihoonie, this is my mommy and that's my daddy."

 

Jihoon watched the two and straightened his leather jacket, "Your son calls me daddy too."

 

Soonyoungs eyes widened and Mr. Kwon stepped back, looking offended. Mrs. Kwon stood still in shock.

 

"Soonyoung, sweetie, can we have a word?" His mother seemed to have recovered slightly.

 

Soonyoung nodded and the three walked into the hall, leaving Jihoon on the couch with a book.

 

"Soonyoung, I don't approve of him." Was the first thing his father said and Soonyoung cocked his head.

 

"Well, why not?"

 

"The first thing he says to me is related to sex, son."

 

Soonyoung shrugged, "He just jokes like that. But if we have dinner then you'll see that he's a really good guy."

 

"That ugly jacket, Soonyoung, what is that?"

 

"It's a leather jacket, Jesus Christ!"

 

She seemed taken back, "What did you just say?"

 

"That boy changed you, he is nothing but bad."

 

"But you haven't even met him yet!"

 

His parents looked at each other and his mother sighed.

 

Mrs. Kwon looked grim, "One dinner, that's it."

 

-

 

"So, do you work?"

 

Jihoon set his glass down, "No, I don't my father owns a company so I am guaranteed a spot."

 

"And you study business?"

 

"Of course, ma'am."

 

Mr. Kwon wordlessly continued eating and Soonyoung seemed concerned.

 

"How much do you love my son?"

 

"Mom!" Soonyoung shouted and the woman gasped.

 

"Did you just yell at me?"

 

Soonyoung shrunk down, "I'm sorry."

 

Jihoon squinted, "No. Don't apologize. It seems you two have issues beliving that Soonyoung is an adult now. He can decide what to say and do, he's old enough."

 

"And, he's old enough to choose who to date."

 

"What is this, the future? 2007? No. We know how to help our son choose the right path. See, Soonyoung? He's changing you!" Mr. Kwon argued, his eyebrows knitting.

 

Soonyoung stood, "For the better! Can't you see? Jihoon makes me feel so loved and comfortable, I'm free when I'm with him! I suffocate every time I enter this house! It's like I have no rights in these walls!"

 

"We are your parents-"

 

"Exactly." Jihoon wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood, getting his shoes and putting them on, "Which means you should support him."

 

"It's bad enough that you're gay-"

 

"See you on our wedding day!" Jihoon took Soonyoungs hand and walked out with him.

 

They sat on the hood of the car again and Soonyoung shakily breathed out.

 

"My parents hate me."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and suddenly leaned down, smashing their lips together,

creating a storm of pink on pink.

 

"I'm free, Jihoonie. I'm free!"

 

Jihoon smiled and Soonyoung moved to straddle the boy.

 

"We can be free together." Jihoon breathed.

 

Soonyoung grinned, "Forever?" He held out his pinky.

 

Jihoon laced his pinky.

 

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted from my wattpad oneshot book because this was one of my personal favorites.


End file.
